


The Joys of Winter

by squidgie



Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's New Years Day, and Dex and Nursey have been invited to a game of shinny.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The Joys of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, the joys of winter

"You boys gonna play?"

Dex's uncle's voice carried across the frozen pond, and suddenly all eyes were on them. Dex and Nursey, who still managed to link their hands together despite the thick gloves that they wore.

They'd had full intentions of joining the shinny the night before, because shinny was one of the basic joys of winter that everyone in the Poindexter clan took part in. But that all changed at the stroke of midnight when Dex took a chance and kissed Nursey to ring in the new year. Nursey had showed up at the Poindexter's doorstep the day after Christmas for no real reason other than, "I wasn't getting my daily quota of freckles." After getting settled, it was as if Nursey was part of the family. Like he'd always been there.

And with that single kiss, it was like he _was_ part of the family. Apparently it hadn't been a surprise to anyone, at least not, as they explained, "You _do_ realize how much you talk about him, right?" But until Dex took the chance to kiss Nursey as the clock struck midnight, even he hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted Nursey that way. But after the kiss, it felt like that part of Dex's life expanded and took over everything else. That he was finally whole.

Dex looked at Nursey, bundled up in his puffy coat trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He was just about to say no when Nursey squeezed his hand and turned to him, a playful glint in his eye. "What do you say? Want to kick some Poindexter butt?"

They both gazed at the pond where most of Dex's relatives were either skating or setting up goals. Dex leaned over and stole one last kiss, then said, "Let's do this."


End file.
